The Owl Miraculous
by aria-tress
Summary: Ella is in the same class as Adrian and Marinette. Her mother died when she was very young and her father after due to depression. She moves with the Agreste's and she discovers something strange about her mother's bracelet.
1. The Beginning

MC (my characters)

**Ella Dorella:** Ella is in the same class as Adrian and Marinette. Her mother died when she was very young and her father after due to depression. Her parents were rich and, in their will, they wrote that Ella would inherit all their wealth the minute she comes of age. She stayed in CA orphanage (which is the best orphanage in Central Australia) most of her life. She moves to Paris to move in with the Agreste's because they are distant relatives.

Ella has brunette hair and dark blue eyes. She has pink lips and her hair is always in a low side plaid like her mother used to wear. She usually wears a short blue skirt and a collared white and dark blue t-shirt with a black and orange handbag. She also wears knee-high dark blue/black socks and she wears cheap shoes she got from working at the orphanage and they're white and blue with white laces. Ella is really smart and reads a lot of books.

She is really fast at reading and can read up to two five hundred paged books in a day. Ella is so faithful and she is really good at making friends and she always stands up for them when they are in need. She will stand up for them even if it means lying to others. She is really truthful and you can always trust her. She is also really nice and she is really good at gymnastics.

Ella gets the owl miraculous from her father just before he died, and said that he was proud of Ella and how Ella remembers him so much of Ella's mum. Ella looks a lot like her father but acts like her mother. Ella's dad gave her the owl miraculous as she inherited it from her mom, but Ella didn't know what it really was till she moved in with the Agreste's. She just thought that it was her mom's glasses and kept it safe.

**Lady Hoot:** Lady Hoot is the superhero of the owl miraculous. Ella is the holder of the owl miraculous. She transforms by saying, 'Hoot Ready, aim, strike.' and detransforms by saying,' Hoot mischief managed.' I got mischief managed from Harry Potter and the prisoner of Askaban when Fred and George give him the marauders map.

Lady Hoot has the ability to make people fall asleep when she says,' Sleep Demon.' She can only do this once a week, otherwise, her powers disappear and her identity will be revealed. When she activates her ability, the amethyst on her bracelet slowly disappears and when it disappears, she will be Ella again. It happens in five minutes. After Ladybug deakumatises the victim, she says,' Awake fairy and the person wakes up. Lady Hoot has a stick not unlike Chat Noir's and instead of a paw on the top, there is a little owl. (can message and call other people and breathe in low oxygen levelled places) It can turn into a whip, with a handle. When she's not using it, it camouflages in her belt.

On her face is a brown, purple and yellow mask which looks like an owl's face. Lady Hoot has a long-sleeved T-shirt showing her stomach. The rim is covered with owl feathers. Her sleeves are cut so her shoulders are showing and the t-shirt is brown and loose. Her sleeves are see-through and they are tinted purple with owl feathers on her wrist. Her hair is in a high ponytail with a fringe and she has dark burgundy red streaks. She has dark blue eyes and she also has brown tights that are easy to do exercise in and are covered with owl patterns. She also has brown boots with feathers as laces. Her shoes are attached to her feet and fit her perfectly. She has owl wings that work perfectly fine and she can make them disappear and reappear by thinking what she wants to do with them. The pieces of clothing she wears are indestructible.

Her miraculous is her mother's bracelet. It is colourful and has an amethyst gem in the centre.

Lady Hoot is really good at gymnastics. She is very confident and feels very happy about herself. She stands up for herself and isn't afraid to sacrifice herself for her friends. She likes to be leader, but also knows when to follow.

**Hoot:** Hoot is the owl miraculous Kwami. Hoot is basically an owl that can fit into on palm. The owl miraculous is a colourful bracelet with an amethyst. She wears a little cute purple coat and she is a girl. She can be bossy sometimes, but is a great friend. She is hard to get to know, but she is great to talk to, and she can understand what you're going through. She loves granola bars and cookies and basically anything from a bakery.


	2. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif;"Adrian POVspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif;"As I sat waiting in my bedroom for Ella to come, I was tinged with excitement in my nerves. In the evening, I was expecting a girl my age to come, and I was excited because I'll have a new friend to talk too… School had just ended, and I heard the doorbell ring. As I went out of my room, my body seemed unsettled. It would be so nice to live with someone the same age as me, to have a new friend to talk to when I'm feeling down. As I opened the door, a girl around four months younger than me, smiled at me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif;""Hey, you must be Adrian," She smiled at me. "And you are Ella, I assume..." I replied. I welcomed her in and she gasped in awe. "This is so beautiful, it definitely beats the orphanage," she laughed. "Do you want to go up to my room?" I questioned her. "Yeah, sure. If your house is this big, I wonder how big your room would be," she laughed. I laughed along with her as we went to my room. Natalie had made a bed for her, as she sat on the sofa next to the piano. She glided her hands across the piano and I asked her if she played. "Yeah, I play a little, not much though," She replied laughing. She dropped her suitcase on her bed and started unpacking. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif;"She didn't have much, but most of her clothes were collared t-shirts and blue or black skirts. She took all her clothes and folded them into her cupboard. Beneath her suitcase was tons of pictures which were undeniable of her mother and father. "What were their names?" I asked her not expecting an answer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif;""Rachel and Lionel." She replied and I could see she was on the verge of tears. At the bottom of her suitcase was a bracelet, and I swear I saw it before. As I looked closer, it had her mother's name engraved into it, just below the gem./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif;"Ella POVspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif;"As I saw Adrian looking at my bracelet, I put it away. I was about to cry, so I asked where the bathroom was. Adrian showed me where the bathroom was as I sat down on the floor and cried. I missed my mom and dad so style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey left me when I was really young, and people think that I should've gotten used to it, but the thing is, I hadn't. When my mother died, my father was devastated, and so was I. I remained strong, but my father didn't. He died in his armchair and I was there to see it. I eventually got up, and washed my face and wiped it. My face looked all red, but it was the best I could clean it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif;"As I went out of the bathroom, Adrian asked me if I was okay? I wanted to say," Yes, I'm fine, nothing is wrong, but I couldn't bring myself too. I told Adrian how I still missed my parents and a whole lot of other stuff. I'm really bad at opening myself, so I was surprised at how much I talked to Adrian. I washed my face again as Natalie knocked on the door, for dinner. I was surprised at how much time we spent together as I smiled at Adrian and we both went down for dinner./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif;"Adrian POVspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif;"As we went down, I realised how sad Ella was to lose both parents and I empathised with her. I myself lost my mum Emilie for an unknown reason. After she died, I wasn't allowed to go to school and it was like I didn't even matter to my father anymore. I know I did, but it felt like I was imprisoned in my own home. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif;"As we sat down for dinner, Natalie served some warm soup and tea. I drank the soup slowly, but Ella gulped it easily and was done before I was halfway. I ate my soup quietly as Ella got excused. I finished and as I was about to go into my room and join Ella, Father came and asked me to go to a charity event with him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif;"I was surprised and I said yes. As I left with him, I hoped that Ella would be alright. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif;"Ella POV/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face',serif;"As I sat down, I wondered when Adrian was going to finish. That's when I heard a car going outside. I realised that Adrian and his father must have gone to a charity ball or something else. I knew no one could see me cry, so I took out my mother's bracelet and put it on. It fit perfectly on me, but I couldn't see myself wearing it. I was about to take it off when a bug of some kind landed in my palm. /span/p 


End file.
